Taking Back Sunday
by Lilah73
Summary: In the process of working together to stay one step ahead of Voldemort's plans, Harry and Severus find common ground and something else they were not expecting. Lots of Draco. Not Slash
1. Prologue

"You will not disparage my plans. Every detail is in order. Months of preparation will not be squandered because you're having feeble second doubts."

"I understand that, Lucius, but it doesn't make it right. Going behind the Dark Lord's back to accomplish the one task that he has failed at so many times will not find us in his good graces. I find it hard to believe that he will be thankful when we bring him…"

"Harry Potter," Lucius loudly interrupted. "He will reward us greatly when we bring him Harry Potter."

"How can you be so sure? How can you be sure he will not have us tortured and killed for bringing him his greatest desire shrouded in our secrets and schemes?"

Lucius eyed the man before him with complete and utter distain. If it were not for his gullible, trusting features and his quiet and bendable demeanor, Lucius would have found someone else for the job. However, because of those very characteristics, it had taken little convincing for Dumbledore to take the man on as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now that Lucius had someone planted inside Hogwarts, his plans could commence. The fact that Morton MaCrae had questions and doubts this late in the game was of little consequence. MaCrae would do what needed to be done or he would die. Lucius knew it was that simple. He would see to MaCrae's death himself if it came to that.

Lucius elegantly rose from his chair and walked to the front of his desk. Leaning back against the polished wood he folded his arms across his chest and spoke in a menacing tone.

"If the Dark Lord finds it within himself to be so angry as to have us tortured and killed, his irritation with us will be short lived once we hand over to him another little prize."

MaCrae looked up into the stormy eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He could feel Malfoy's confidence rolling off of the man in waves. MaCrae had known that to trust a Malfoy was foolish, but he also knew that to refuse one was deadly.

"Another little prize? Is there something you have not told me?" MaCrae asked knowing that it was folly to think Malfoy had shared all his secrets with him.

"Oh, MaCrae….there will be another turned over to our Lord. I'm almost more excited about his demise than Potter's," Lucius answered in a dreamy, silken voice.

"Who?"

"That's enough, MaCrae. You're to worry about convincing everyone at that poor excuse for a school that you are nothing more than an innocent, quiet spoken, somewhat inept defense teacher. You just keep your eyes on Potter and watch for my signal. I will worry about the other one. He is for me to take care of. I have been looking forward to his downfall for years."

With that said, MaCrae rose from his chair, gave Lucius one final, skeptical look and quickly left Malfoy Manor.

Lucius returned to his desk chair, leaned back and sighed with contentment. He was much looking forward to finding himself in the very good graces of the Dark Lord. He was a member of the inner circle, yes, but he wanted more. He wanted his Lord to be immensely pleased with him and to find him irreplaceable. He wanted to be the Dark Lord's right-hand man, the one that the Dark Lord would council with. Yes, his Lord would be angry that these plans were not shared, but what would be gained would out weigh the danger of his wrath. The Dark Lord would finally get his time with Harry Potter. No insipid Quirell, no Fawkes or Dumbledore, no brave Gryffindors to interfere. Just Harry Potter, the Dark Lord and a horde of angry Death Eaters.

An immense smile came across Lucius Malfoy's face. Harry Potter would finally see the end of his miserable existence, the Dark Lord would be restored to his full height of glory and another would be exposed as a traitor. Life doesn't get any better than this.


	2. Negative Musings

"Yes, Petunia, that is correct. If this corporate merger goes through great things will come our way. We'll take that vacation we so rightfully deserve and perhaps look into getting a new car." Vernon said while rapidly shoveling pudding into his mouth.

"What about me!"

"Dudley, my boy, we'll get you anything you'd like. You name it and it's yours. A new computer? Done! A new…." Before Vernon could finish his promises, Petunia interrupted.

"Vernon, that all sounds nice, but will this merger really allow us all these perks?"

"Of course, Petunia! Once Grunnings understands how invaluable I am, they would be fools not to pay me what I'm worth!" Vernon sat up a little straighter and swelled up his chest. "They know a good thing when they see it. I might find myself going from director to vice-president before you know it!"

"Dad! What about Harry? What will you buy Harry?" Dudley looked down to the other end of the table to see if Harry was paying attention to his inquiry.

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other in shock; mouths snapped shut tight and eyes narrowing on Dudley. Something in Dudley's features must have tipped the elder Dursley's off to Dudley's joke, because suddenly all three burst into raucous laughter.

"Dudley, you got us there! Sense of humour, Petunia! I tell you, the boy has a sense of humour, just like his father." Vernon said, engorged with pride.

"Don't worry, I don't want anything," Harry said quietly from his isolated end of the dinner table. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as Uncle Vernon exploded with anger.

"Don't get sharp with me boy! Your lucky you have what you got! A roof over your head and food in your stomach. And don't forget! Petunia and I gave you Dudley's second bedroom out of the goodness of our hearts. Look at the clothes you're wearing! Why, you have Dudley to thank for those! No, I think you have about all you're getting from us!" With that said Vernon hoisted himself out of his chair and headed for the nearest telly with Dudley in tow.

Petunia stood from her place at the table and gave Harry a hard-faced stare.

"Clear the table and do the dinner dishes."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Later that night found Harry sitting in his room staring blankly at one of his textbooks. His summer homework was not yet completed and there were only two weeks left until the start of school. Every night found him in the same state. No desire or impulse to do much of anything. He was through contemplating what it would have been like to spend some time at the Burrow this summer. Professor Dumbledore had insisted that the safest place for him this summer, all summer, was with the Dursley's.

He had received occasional letters from his friends and gifts for his 16th birthday. All of the letters had hidden condolences, as no one wanted to come right out and say anything about Sirius. He'd had enough "hope you're doing wells" and "write and let me know you're okays" to last him a lifetime. He had written back, of course, but only a few times. He had nothing to say, not to his friends or Remus Lupin. What could he say? The guilt, sadness and anger cut too deep and to speak of it, even in writing was too much. Everything he had to say to Professor Dumbledore had already been said at the end of last school term. So, he too was left with writing generic "I'm fines" and "see you when school starts" and that was fine by him.

Harry had also started taking the Daily Prophet shortly after being at the Dursley's. He wanted to stay current on the wizarding news, not wanting to miss something important. It was a huge letdown when he received the Prophet bearing the news of the Azkaban Prison breakout. It was even more disturbing to know that several of the Death Eaters present at the Department of Mysteries were now roaming free; in hiding, but free. It also galled Harry to know that he would have to face a very smug Draco Malfoy when he returned to school. Yet, he didn't let that bother him too much. He had already decided that he was going to have to take a different approach with all of this prophecy, kill or be killed, Death Eaters on the loose business.

The high point of Harry's summer was receiving his OWL results. Of course, he knew he would do dreadful in History of Magic, so that was no disappointment. He did really well in transfiguration, charms, care of magical creatures and a few others. It was receiving an "O" in potions that had been surprising. He was at first elated and the next instant disheartened. As much as he was glad to receive an "O" and have the opportunity to take NEWT level potions and perhaps one day become an auror, he dreaded another year of classes with Snape.

Professor Snape had not been someone Harry had given much thought to over the summer. Anytime he began to contemplate the man and the events surrounding last school term, his insides would churn, his head would throb and his anger would surface. Harry started to consider these little episodes "Snape Attacks" and after having one would spend the rest of the day with a foul mood and short temper. This would only serve in getting him in more trouble with his Aunt and Uncle who, even when Harry was having a good day, would still find fault with his disposition.

So here he sat, in his room at Number 4 Privet Drive looking blankly at a text with his thoughts on other times. Times when he had a Godfather who loved him. The times when he was a boy who trusted everlastingly in a great wizard named Albus Dumbledore. Now was a time when both of those things were gone and Harry was left wondering what his future would hold. He knew, without a doubt, that his future would hold death. The prophecy would see to that. Yet, was there something else? Perhaps he had no future, for what right did he have to believe that he could best Voldemort? How could he win? How did he even stand a chance? I don't stand a chance, Harry thought to himself.

A tapping at the window suddenly brought Harry out of his negative musings.

"Well, Hedwig, it looks like we have a visitor."

Harry went to the window and let in the brown owl. He didn't recognize it as belonging to anyone he knew. The owl was carrying a good sized letter that Harry quickly detached. He sat down on the edge of his bed to read. The outside of the envelope was unmarked and the wax seal showed no insignia. He slowly pulled the pieces of parchment from inside and with his curiosity winning out he quickly skipped to the end to see who the letter was from. The signature, elegantly written at the bottom made Harry's breath catch. Harry hastily placed the correspondence on his bed and stood up. Pacing the room, Harry's mind began to work frantically. Why? Why write to me? What could he possibly want? I don't need this, not now!

Standing, staring at the envelope and parchment on his bed, Harry slowing lowered himself into his desk chair. Five strides was all the distance he would have to walk to reach the parchment. Five steps to have it over with, but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't.


	3. Packing Light

Disclaimer: I have failed to include a disclaimer in my first 2 chapters; for that I am sorry. The characters within this story are not my own, but that of J.K. Rowling. The storyline is probably not my own either. I have read so much fan fiction that it all starts to run together in my mind. I will try my best to write an original story, but I cannot guarantee anything. As Publius Terentius Afer (c 190-159 b.c.) once said, "In fact, nothing is said that has not been said before."

**Chapter 2 Packing Light**

"Here goes nothing," Harry muttered to himself.

Taking several deep breaths Harry slowly made his way back to his bed. He sat down and with shaky hands took up the pages of parchment. Harry knew this couldn't be good, so he braced himself for the worst and began to read.

_Potty, _

Endeavor to put our past differences aside for the time that it takes to read this correspondence. It will disintegrate after every word has been read by you or if this missive should be touched by any hand other than your own. Therefore, pay attention. You only get one opportunity to read this.

I write this on behalf of another; one who is fond of me and finds you completely insufferable. Oh, that won't do, as several people fall into that category. It's of little consequence, as no one else will be able to read this. I write on behalf of Severus Snape; that's Professor Snape to you.

You should receive this correspondence on August the 17th. If it is the 18th of August and you are just now reading this, then WARNING: all hell is about to break loose and you really should keep up on the reading of your post. On the morning of the 18th someone is coming to collect you at your Aunt and Uncle's. Do not be too alarmed. This is no evil plot for the Dark Lord to get his hands on you. You will know that this person means you no harm when they manage to waltz through the protective wards surrounding your home. Polyjuice and animagus forms and other such magic will not fool the wards that protect you, so you have no need to fear this person.

It is imperative that you do what you are told. Your life depends on it! You may be wondering why I care? The answer is: I don't. However, Professor Snape happens to be incapacitated at the moment and is unable to write this himself. Not that Professor Snape cares for your well being anymore than I do, but there you have it! You may also be asking yourself why Professor Snape would be writing to you even if he were not incapacitated. That I cannot answer as well. Simply put: I'm doing what I'm told and it makes even less sense to me then it does you, I'm sure.

Professor Snape asks that you only take with you that which you need. Bring your wand, of course, and anything else that you may deem useful. In other words, bring anything that will aid you in protecting yourself or fighting dark, evil, sadistic bastards. Following is the one and only goodwill gesture you will ever receive from me: if you own anything that you are emotionally attached to, bring it with you. I know you are a sentimental sap, Potter, it is the only reason I mention it. Anything that you leave at your Aunt and Uncle's will be unattainable after tomorrow. Just so you are aware, Severus just gave me a very disgusted look for my goodwill gesture. Perhaps it was too much. Regardless, this whole paragraph comes down to one issue: Travel light!

In closing, I would like to enlighten you to the fact that this letter should, in no way, be misconstrued as an extending hand of friendship. I still hate you! That has not changed. What has changed is something far more profound and at this time I will be keeping it to myself.

On behalf of Severus Snape,  
Your archenemy,  
Draco

As soon as the word "Draco" flitted through Harry's mind the parchment quickly went up in flames. Harry threw the pages into the rubbish bin where they soon were nothing but ash.

So many questions were going through Harry's mind that he couldn't keep up with them. Why was Malfoy writing to him in Snape's place? What did it mean that Snape was incapacitated? Who was coming for him in the morning and why? The part of the letter that said his things would be "unattainable after tomorrow" made it sound as if something was going to happen to the Dursley's home. What could that be?

The main dilemma Harry had at the moment was whether or not to believe Malfoy's letter. Malfoy was correct in saying that anyone who meant him harm would be kept away by the wards protecting the Dursley home. Under this reasoning he should be safe with anyone who entered the house. What the hell? Malfoy wanted him dead. Didn't he say as much at one time? This just didn't make sense. This probably was some evil plot to get him to leave the house and the protective wards and then BAM, right into Voldie's lair of torture and death. Great!

If the information in the letter was true, why didn't Dumbledore send it? Harry could only think of two reasons why the headmaster would not be the one to contact him. Either something has happened to Professor Dumbledore or Snape was doing something without the headmaster's knowledge.

Harry quickly went to his desk and began to shuffle through the mess on top. He found the last few Daily Prophets that he had not gotten around to reading and began flipping through the pages. Scanning the headlines he saw nothing that mentioned Professor Dumbledore's demise or any other activity that would prevent him from contacting Harry. So, nothing had happened to Dumbledore or if something had it was being kept quiet.

Did he have time to write Dumbledore or perhaps another trusted adult like Arthur Weasley? He didn't think he would get a written response back by morning, but at least they would be informed about Malfoy's letter and the information contained in it. They might not be able to get a letter to him in time, but they could send help. Was he to assume that if no help arrived then the letter was reliable?

Harry cleared a space on his desk and sat down. He hastily wrote out two identical letters, one to Professor Dumbledore and the other to Arthur Weasley. He told them both about Malfoy's letter and about his doubts to its authenticity. He tied both letters to Hedwig and sent her on her way.

Not wanting to assume that the letter was speaking false, Harry began to contemplate what he needed to take with him. If Privet Drive was going to be attacked, he wanted to be prepared, regardless of whether or not someone good or evil was coming to get him in the morning. Harry made a mental list of the possessions he had that would be useful to defend himself. He only managed four; his wand, his invisibility cloak, the marauder's map and his firebolt. The map wouldn't help him anywhere other than at Hogwarts. Who knew, perhaps the coming war would have battles fought at Hogwarts, then the map would be handy. His broom, technically did not meet Malfoy/Snape's requirement of "travel light" but he refused to leave it behind as well. Maybe he would try a shrinking charm on it, but he wasn't too good at those.

Harry quit working on his mental list of belongings and began to ponder why this was happening to him. He knew in his heart of hearts that he would rather spend the entire summer with the Dursleys than to see Professor Snape. Perhaps Snape was just the messenger and Harry was being taken to Grimmauld Place or some other safe house where he would not have to endure the potion master's presence. But if he was only going to Grimmauld Place or some other specific destination, why would Malfoy tell him to travel light? It was assumed, in the letter, that there would be some of his things left behind, he was to travel light and he was to bring anything he could use to defend himself. Oh yeah, and to fight dark, evil, sadistic bastards as Malfoy had put it. That didn't make it sound like he was simply going straight to another destination.

Harry didn't understand this new development nor did he care to bring on a migraine by stewing about it any longer. He went to his closet and dug out an old school bag. He stuffed his invisibility cloak to the bottom of the bag. Then he placed his map in a side pocket and zipped it closed. His broom he would carry and his wand he would keep in his cloak pocket. Going through his trunk was more difficult then he thought it would be. He gently turned the pages of the photo album Hagrid had given him. This was something he had strong sentimental attachment to and swiftly placed it in his bag.

After that he found lots of miscellaneous items that he wished he could take but for no particular reason other than they belonged to him. After careful consideration he added one of the jumpers that Mrs. Weasley had knitted and the mirror that Sirius had given him, even tough it was broken. Harry did not pause long over the mirror. He didn't want to think about it just yet but he knew he could not leave it behind.

Harry did not add anything else to his bag. All the Christmas and birthday gifts from his friends meant a great deal to him, but given a life and death situation he would choose the items he currently had packed. The gifts from his friends and his school texts could, if he ever felt inclined, be replaced; the items he was taking with him could not. Not with all the Galleons in the world.

Harry added some extra clothes to his bag and set it next to his bed. He placed his broom and cloak next to the bag and his wand and glasses on the night stand. He set his alarm clock to go off at 4:00 a.m. He needed to get a few hours sleep in order to be semi-functional in the morning. He did, however, want to be up early enough to be prepared for the worst. Harry was ready to make a run for it if need be. Maybe the Knight Bus would pick him up again or he could fly away on his broom. If only things could be that easy for him.

Harry also knew that the contents of the letter could be true. Perhaps something has happened to Dumbledore. Maybe Malfoy was really writing on behalf of Snape, not that this idea was very comforting. He was supposed to trust Snape, right? Dumbledore trusted him, yet Harry had a hard time doing that. With a heavy heart and worried mind he climbed into bed, determined to get a few hours sleep. He was not naïve enough to believe that he would rest peacefully this night.

&&&&&&&&&

"You're late," Lucius spat.

"I'm sorry, but I had a staff meeting. You know those infernally boring get-togethers that are a requirement of anyone who calls themselves a professor?" MaCrae took off his cloak and handed it to a house elf. Turning, he gave Lucius a look of complete innocence.

"Oh, don't give me that! You're late and I will be the one punished for it. You are my guest and he hates to be kept waiting." Lucius turned and began walking down a long dark corridor. He assumed that MaCrae was following him, but soon realized he was not. Quickly turning around, he stormed back to MaCrae.

"Listen to me you little worthless waste of human flesh! Follow me and do it NOW!" Lucius was inches from MaCrae's face and did not seem to mind that he could smell the man's rancid breath.

"I have a few questions before you introduce me to someone who is going to want to brand my arm or kill me. Those are the only two options available to me this evening, are they not?" MaCrae had taken two slow steps back while speaking to Lucius. He was now backed up against the door he came through only seconds before. Those seconds seemed like years already. Too late to go back. Too late to change his mind. God, what had he gotten himself into!

"Lucius, I don't understand why you need me at Hogwarts."

"We can discuss that at another time! Right now we have other things to attend to! Namely, a meeting of which if I'm not there really soon you can visit me at St. Mungo's. Now let's go!" Lucius started to turn, but felt a hand grab his arm. He had his wand out and pressed into MaCrae's neck before the other man knew what to think. "Never again touch me! If you want to live to see another day in this world you will endeavor to learn to leave your hands to yourself!"

"I'm sorry, Lucius, but I must speak with you first! This meeting tonight, we are going to be discussing something to do with Potter?"

"Yes, among other things. Some very important information has come to light that the Dark Lord has been seeking for a long time. What is it to you what we will be discussing?" Lucius had yet to lower his wand and pushed it a little harder into MaCrae's neck.

"The staff meeting tonight, there was mention of Potter. There wasn't much said, so I don't have many details, but I seemed to gather that Potter won't be going to school this year. That's all that was said, though. No reasons given, no hints of what might be going on, nothing. It was addressed as if it was just a little side note that the professors needed to be aware of." MaCrae began to breathe a little easier as Malfoy lowered his wand.

"What exactly was said?" Lucius asked as he put his wand away.

"Well, Dumbledore wasn't there, but all McGonagall said was that Harry Potter was not going to be attending classes when school started. So, it doesn't sound like you need my assistance after all. I think I'll just leave now. I'll hand in my resignation to the headmaster, which will give him two weeks to find a replacement before school starts and…" MaCrae suddenly found himself slammed up against the door, that atrocious wand prodding him in the neck again.

"You idiot! Not attending classes! That does not mean he will not be at the school or that word will not get around as to his whereabouts if he is removed from the school. You will keep your position! You will be my eyes and ears, do you hear me. After tomorrow it may be of little consequence anyhow. My Lord has a plan. Yes, I have my own plan, but they do not contradict his. It is a backup plan only." Lucius put his wand away for the second time and gave MaCrae a loathing look. "I may find myself not needing your services any longer, but I will deem when your commitment to me is over, not you. And, if you should go against my wishes I will see to it that your insides resemble and feel like nothing more than molten lava. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. Don't fight me on this, MaCrae. I've already had to put up with my son's impertinence this week; I don't need to deal with yours, too. You're an adult, act like one. Now follow me."

"What has happened with Draco?"

Lucius turned and faced the other man. "That is none of your business. Perhaps I have already said too much. Enough talk." With that said MaCrae followed Lucius to what he knew was his doom.


	4. Meeting Lindy

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this (I wish).

Chapter 3 Meeting Lindy

Harry awoke to the alarm the second it went off. He had the volume of the alarm's buzzer set to low so he would not wake any of his relatives. Four o'clock was not too difficult for him, as he was already trained to rise before the sun anyway. Years of making sure breakfast was on the table for the Dursleys had taught him well in being an early riser.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed contemplating the coming day. He was anxious to see what would come of this Sunday morning. He was not sure what to expect or when, and that was what worried him the most. No owl had yet arrived with a response from Professor Dumbledore or Mr. Weasley; not that Harry expected one. He had sent his own letters to them only a short five hours ago.

Getting up, he went and put on clean clothes. He spent a little time on his hair, making sure his scar was well covered. His scar bothered the Dursleys greatly and Harry did not want to get them upset at him this morning, he had other things to worry about. He took a quick glance at his packed things next to his bed and wondered if he should take them downstairs with him or leave them in his room. He ultimately decided to leave them in his room. If Malfoy's letter was correct and someone he could trust was coming to get him, he should have time to come up and retrieve his things.

Harry slowly made his way down the stairs to the living room. It was too early to begin breakfast, so he made himself comfortable on the sofa. Behind the sofa was a huge window, and Harry peaked, out looking for any sign of the unusual. He twisted around so that he could continue to stare out the window. He felt like he was waiting for the end of the world, but without knowing what that would be like.

It was times like this, times when he was not physically occupied with endless chores and summer homework, that his mind drifted to thoughts of his late godfather. His gut always twisted with guilt when he allowed his mind to remember the events of a few months ago. He felt immeasurable sorrow, the kind of sorrow that one could not describe with words, the kind of sorrow that did not allow him a moment of joy. In fact, he had felt no other emotion this summer other than sadness, loneliness, and despair. Well, there was also his "Snape Attacks," but he was getting better at controlling those. He had no one he could share his thoughts and feelings with, not that he would anyway. The Dursleys rarely talked to him, and he uttered no words to them, other than the occasional reply of, 'Yes, Uncle Vernon' and 'Yes, Aunt Petunia.'

It was a sad existence, he knew, but it was his. He often worried that he was not angrier about the Department of Mysteries fiasco. He should be ruled by anger and hate, but loneliness and sadness overrode any other emotions at present. He had no doubts that later, his feelings would turn to blame and rage, but he was not ready to contemplate who he should blame, other than himself, and who he should rage at. His anger at Snape was waning; it just wasn't worth the energy. He had let off some of his anger and steam with the headmaster, but somehow he knew there was more to come.

It was in the middle of these regrettable memories that a movement outside the window caught his eye. It could have been a cat or dog, but Harry was ready to expect the unexpected today. He scooted down on the sofa and peeked over the top to look out the window. He hoped that this would hide him somewhat and allow him to view the front lawn.

He didn't see anything out of the ordinary and there was no more hint of movement. Just when his nerves were about to settle down again, he caught the movement again. This time it was not out of the corner of his eye that he saw something move-he saw it head on. It was no cat or dog, or any other domestic animal for that matter. This was a person, a very small person. A child? Harry wasn't sure, but it looked like a small child. What was a child doing out at this hour of the morning?

He could no longer see the small person. It appeared as if the person had gone around to the side of the house. Harry quickly went to the patio doors in the kitchen and waited behind the curtain. He had a pretty good view of the backyard, and so he stood and waited to see if the mystery person would come that way. He only had to wait a few minutes when a small face appeared at the patio door. Harry jumped and struggled to not let out a small yelp of surprise. He had been scanning the backyard and had not been ready for someone to just appear directly at the patio door.

Harry quickly took a step back and gazed at the being at the door. It appeared to be someone of perhaps four or five years of age wearing a cloak with a hood that covered most of the child's features. Big grey eyes stared up at him, and the child seemed to be speaking. He could see the mouthing of words, but with the door shut, was unable to catch a sound.

Harry wished he had thought to at least bring his wand downstairs with him. He usually had it hidden on him somewhere, even if it would throw the Dursleys into an apoplectic fit. This morning, however, he was all packed and ready to go, but he had left all that stuff upstairs, including his wand on his nightstand.

He went back to the patio door and unlocked it. Sliding the door open only an inch, he crouched down.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with mild trepidation.

"I have come for you. You are Harry Potter. I am to take you with me." The child seemed to be very matter of fact and spoke in the same manner. It reminded Harry somewhat of how a robot would talk. This did not help alleviate Harry's anxiety.

"I think I understand why you are here, but why did they send a child? No offense, but I would think sending someone your age would be…uh…somewhat unsafe?" Harry phrased it as a question, not wanting to come across as rude.

"I am not a child. I am Lindy. I have come to see you safely away."

"All right, who sent you?" Harry decided it was in his best interest to find out as much as he could.

"Does it matter, Harry Potter?" the girl asked.

"Of course it matters. You see, there are these really bad people out to kill me. Actually, I'm sure they would love to get their hands on me so that they could torture me first and then kill me. Regardless, yeah, it matters." Harry was still crouched down, talking through a small opening in the patio door.

"You are referring to Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, and his henchmen of Death Eaters. To answer your question, I was sent by Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you have any other inquires before we leave? We must hurry."

Harry stared in shock as the girl spewed that mouthful. It was quite impressive for such a small child. Granted, he was just now starting to agree with the girl that she was no mere child. Who was she then? Or, more frightening of a question; what was she?

"Ok, listen. I'll go with you only if you tell me why. You said we have to hurry. I'm not leaving if Death Eaters are going to attack my relatives. I don't like them much, but I'm not leaving them for dead, either."

"I was informed that your relatives would matter very little to you. However, if you must know, the Ministry of Magic is sending delegates to retrieve your relatives and have them moved to safety. You are to come with me. You are not safe with the Ministry of Magic. They mean you harm. We must hurry."

"So, we're in a hurry to leave before the Ministry gets here, not the Death Eaters?" Harry asked her as he slid the patio door open enough that if the small girl wanted to enter, she could.

"It would appear that you comprehend my message, Harry Potter. I, personally, have no information on a Death Eater attack to your home, although anything is possible. The Ministry is arriving this morning on the pretense of protecting your relatives from a potential attack. The Ministry will take you. They will hide you. They will use you. We must hurry." The girl entered the house, but did not move away from the patio doors. She stood as if waiting for instruction. Before Harry could offer her a seat she spoke.

"I will wait here. Do you have possessions that you desire to bring with you? We must hurry." Sure enough, the girl stood rooted to the spot just inside the door.

"Uh…make yourself at home…no wait! Don't leave the kitchen or make any noise. If we wake my relatives we're done for. I'll be right back." With that, Harry took off through the kitchen and made his way quietly back upstairs. This whole situation was getting stranger, and Harry was unsure of what to do or think. The last thing he wanted to do was face the Ministry. Seeing Fudge this early in the morning was likely to make him sick. He was also likely to hex the annoying wizard. He wasn't willing to take that chance. He did not want to give the Ministry any rightful excuse to take him into custody. Hexing the Minister was a bad idea.

Harry also understood that the Ministry would love to punish him for being so insistent about the return of Voldemort last year. He couldn't help it if he had been right. The truth of the matter was that the Ministry, especially Fudge, scared him. He had no doubt that he would be used and treated as a weapon. Granted, Harry was not naïf enough to think that the Order had a non-tactical agenda when it came to his well-being.

What it all came down to was that the Ministry and the Order had, in effect, the same agenda. The Ministry, in general, did not know what the prophecy said, other than perhaps the Keeper of the Hall of Prophecies, but Dumbledore did. The Order would use him as a weapon because they would know they had no choice. The Ministry would use him as a weapon in some manner, knowing that regardless of why, Voldemort had an obsession with Harry Potter. Harry also suspected that the Ministry would love to punish him for his adamant claims of Voldemort's return in the previous year.

Harry gave it some more thought as he collected his bag, put on his cloak, and grabbed his wand and broom. He would allow this girl to take him to Snape. He still wasn't sure where they were going, but perhaps he would get more answers. Part of him still hoped that Snape was just the messenger and he would, in fact, see some of the other Order members wherever he was going. Perhaps he would be allowed to go to the Weasleys. He knew this was probably wishful thinking, but he decided he deserved to be wishful.

When Harry returned to the kitchen, he found the petite girl still standing by the patio door.

"All right, I'm ready to go. How are we doing this? Apparation? Portkey? Muggle transport?"

Harry set his bag down and waited for the girl to reply. He was not looking forward to portkey travel, but wasn't really looking forward to a long car, train or bus ride. He was tired and just wanted to get to wherever they were going and get some answers, quickly followed by some much needed sleep.

"You will Apparate with me to the desired destination. I will make physical contact with you in order for the Apparating to work. Is this permissible?" The girl stared at Harry waiting for his reply. Harry knew that touching was necessary in order to Apparate someone along with oneself, but why did she seem to think this was a problem for him? Perhaps it was wizard etiquette to ask permission before Apparating someone by touching them? Harry could not help thinking, again, how strange this girl was.

"Uh…yeah, sure, that's fine." Harry picked up his bag and broom and followed Lindy out to the back garden. She walked a couple of yards out, stopped and turned to face Harry. She slowly reached across the distance between them and grasped both of his hands in her tiny ones.

"Are you ready, Harry Potter?"

"Yes." With a loud bang, they disappeared from Privet Drive.

Harry and Lindy came to an abrupt landing in a grand foyer. Harry knew instantly that the place where they had apparated to was not Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place. He quickly looked around but did not see anything that was familiar to him. Lindy was still standing in the same spot and did not seem to be at all interested in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he found a corner of the foyer and set his bag and broom down.

"I was told to bring you to Master Snape," Lindy said with great conviction. There was almost a hint of pride in her voice, as if she were thinking to herself that she had accomplished something grand.

"Master Snape? Why do you…" Before Harry could finish his question, Lindy's features began to blur. There was a smoky haze surrounding her, and for several seconds, Harry could hardly see her. Soon the haziness vanished and where once there was a small girl there was now an ordinary house elf.

"Well, that's interesting. Is your name really Lindy?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. Lindy is house elf for Master Snape. Welcome to Snape Manor."

Harry began to look around the foyer. It was huge, with oak columns along the wall and a huge chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. The wallpaper was textured, he could tell without even reaching out and touching it. The marble floor was so shiny that Harry could practically see his reflection. He quickly looked up from the floor, not really wanting to deal with his reflection at the moment.

So, Harry thought to himself, Snape had money. Who would have guessed? Oily hair, yellowed teeth, same robes day in and day out, one would think he was a pauper. Apparently, that was not the case.

Harry was just turning around to pick up his bag and broom and ask Lindy where he should put his stuff when a voice spoke from the huge doorway on his right.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Potter's come to visit. How quaint."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to cool his boiling blood, slow his heart rate, and bring himself under control. When he thought he could handle it, he slowly turned to face the one and only Draco Malfoy.


	5. Missing Snape

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this (I wish).

**Chapter 4: Missing Snape**

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Harry quickly reached down, grabbed his bag, and turned to Lindy. He did not have time to worry about Draco Malfoy, or what it meant to be in the same place as him.

"Lindy, I believe, before we were rudely interrupted, that you were about to show me where I could put my things." Harry started towards Lindy, thinking that she would turn to lead the way. However, Lindy just stood there, looking nervous, and wringing her hands together.

"Master Snape has not informed Lindy that Harry Potter would be staying. I will need to ask..." Draco spoke up, interrupting whatever it was Lindy was going to say.

"No need, Lindy. Potter isn't staying. He will be leaving shortly, I assure you," Draco said, turning his attention back to Harry. "Don't get comfortable, Potter. Believe me, it would be a waste of time."

"I will never believe anything you say, Malfoy. Where is Professor Snape, anyway?" There were hundreds of other questions running through Harry's mind at that moment, but he was not about to ask them of Malfoy. Right now he just needed to know where Professor Snape was, so he could get some answers. _Why am I here? Where am I going? Will I be back in time for school? _At this point, Harry was totally confused and nothing made sense anymore.

"He is currently busy with something more important than you, Potter. You'll just have to wait for him, or ask your questions of me." Draco crossed the foyer and disappeared through the opposite doorway.

Harry stood, wondering if he should follow Malfoy, or have a seat on the floor of the foyer and wait it out for Snape. The situation, he currently found himself in, could not be more confusing. Harry's patience was starting to wear thin, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in. Deciding that he would learn more from following Malfoy, rather than sitting on the cold marble floor, he picked up his things and reluctantly went after his school enemy.

The room he entered looked to be some sort of sitting room. There was a huge fireplace on one wall, with comfortable looking chairs situated in front of it. The wall opposite the fireplace was taken up with a massive bookcase stuffed full of hundreds of volumes.

Harry was immediately drawn to one book shelf that did not have books on it. Instead, there was a very interesting looking chess set. Harry wasn't overly fond of chess, but he knew that Ron would be very impressed with this particular chessboard and pieces. The whole game was made of glass or crystal, or at least that is what Harry was guessing it was made of. The light colored pieces and spaces on the board were clear, whereas the "dark" pieces were still glass, but frosted.

"Fancy losing a game, Potter?"

"No." Harry turned to find Draco standing at a wooden cabinet pouring himself a drink.

"A drink?" Draco held up his own glass and gave Harry a questioning look.

"No. How about you tell me what you know about why I'm here and what the hell is going on. Not that I'll believe anything you tell me, but enlighten me anyway." Harry sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and feigned patience while he waited.

"Well, here's what I know; your home is under attack by Death Eaters."

Harry jumped up from his chair and advanced on Malfoy.

"What? Lindy said the Ministry was coming for me and that she didn't know anything about an attack."

"Lindy didn't know anything about an attack, Potter! House elves are on a need to know basis and Lindy didn't need to know." Draco sat down in the chair directly across from the one that Harry just vacated.

"Well, was the Ministry really arriving like Lindy said? Were they going to take my relatives to safety before the attack?" Harry suddenly found himself pacing in front of the fireplace. He stopped and gave Malfoy a pointed stare.

Harry couldn't take the non-response any longer and quickly walked back out to the foyer. He would find Snape and get some answers. He would not abandon his only living relatives to the mercy of Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"Professor Snape!" Harry yelled as loud as he could and then listened for any type of response. He heard no rushing footsteps, no muffled response from another room- nothing.

"Where the hell is he, Malfoy? Lindy!" Harry yelled again for the house elf. Within seconds Lindy appeared before Harry.

"Harry Potter needs something from Lindy?" Lindy looked nervous and stood hopping from foot to foot.

"I just want to know where Professor Snape is, Lindy. I need to speak to him." Harry turned to the other doorway that he had not been through yet. He walked into the room to find an elegant dining room with a grand staircase to another floor.

Harry turned back to Lindy waiting for her answer.

"Lindy?" Harry went back to the foyer and found Lindy still standing where he had left her.

"Lindy is sorry, Harry Potter, but Lindy does not know where Professor Snape is at the moment." With that said, Lindy disappeared from sight.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, quickly walking back into the room where Draco was still sitting in the same chair.

"Potter, calm down," Malfoy sighed as he elegantly stood from his chair and moved to refill his glass. "Your pacing and yelling is really getting on my last nerve."

"Fuck you, Malfoy. Where is he? Where is anybody?"

"Well, I'm here." Malfoy, having filled his glass, returned to his seat.

"This may be hard for you to believe, Malfoy, but you don't count." Harry sat back down and decided he had to either wait for someone else to arrive or start traipsing around Snape's house looking for someone other than his current company.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Harry wasn't sure he understood why Malfoy had not reacted negatively to being told to "fuck off" or being called a "nobody" in so many words. If this had happened at school last year, they both would have already pulled their wands on each other; a few hexes probably would have already been cast.

Harry had no doubts that Malfoy knew where Snape was, and he did not seem inclined to share that information with Harry.

"Malfoy, just tell me where he is. What's the big deal?"

"I don't think you'd like what I have to say, Potter; hence, my desire not to say anything. If you had even half a brain, you'd be able to figure out where he is on your own."

Harry sat back and pondered that for a few seconds. Then, like a wrecking ball to the stomach, he knew the answer. He knew where Snape was, without a doubt. He looked over to see Malfoy wearing a look of smugness that clearly said, 'I told you so.'

&&&&&&&&&&

"Potter's not here. Don't you find that odd, Severus?" Lucius turned to find Snape staring around Potter's room. The bedroom wasn't much, Snape thought; not the kind of room one would imagine the Boy Who Lived occupying. This room was small, drab, and had sparse furnishings. The sheets on the bed were old and worn, and no pillow rested atop. There were bars on the window, and Severus suddenly recalled there being locks on the outside of the bedroom door.

Lucius stepped closer and spoke in a near whisper. "His relatives are gone, some of his things are gone, the boy is gone; how odd is that? How convenient for Potter. The day we come to attack, the day we come to take him, and he's gone."

"It's very odd, Lucius. We should report back to let them know we found nothing in this room." Severus began to walk towards the bedroom door when Lucius reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Lucius, you know better than to lay your hands on me," Snape fiercely whispered. He tried to yank his arm out of Lucius' grasp, but the hold held firm.

"Who is going to take the blame for this, Severus? Who is going to tell our Lord that we fucked up and that the boy has escaped yet again. It is clearly obvious that he was tipped off." Lucius let go of Severus' arm and stepped around him towards the door.

"You know, Severus, I think it's about time some truths came to light, don't you?"

"What are you referring to, Lucius?" Snape held firmly to his wand trying to not let his tension show.

"Oh, I think you know. No need to play innocent with me, Sev." With that said, Lucius stepped out into the hallway.

"Lucius." It was Snape's turn to grab the other man, to halt his progress down the stairs. "I assure you, whatever information you may have, it is most undoubtedly, incorrect. As I am not stupid, I assume what you know refers to me. Tell him what you will, but rest assured that it will not be me who is punished in the end." Severus let go of his arm and headed down the stairs ahead of Lucius.

When he had made it halfway down the stairs, he suddenly turned to face Lucius again.

"One more thing, Lucius. Don't call me Sev."

Severus headed down to the living room where the other Death Eaters were starting to gather. He could hear collective, disgruntled comments of Potter's non-existence at Privet Drive. Severus had to admit to himself that he was nervous about Lucius' insinuations. He stored those thoughts for later, knowing that right now he had to focus on appearing to be the loyal follower.

He would deal with Lucius and his threats later. It was likely that Lucius was fabricating accusations simply because he was still upset about Draco's current situation. It was also possible that Lucius had his suspicions, but had no real proof to bring them to reality. If Lucius was hoping Severus would let something slip that would incriminate himself, he would be sorely disappointed.

Once everyone was gathered, the noise started to die off. The Dark Lord made his way to the center of the Death Eater circle.

"It seems," the Dark Lord barely whispered, "that we have a little problem. Where are Potter and his FUCKING MUGGLE FAMILY?" The Dark Lord yelled and started to walk the circle. He stared everyone in the eyes looking for the truth. When he didn't find it, he became angrier.

"I want some answers! I want to know how they found out! Somebody will pay for this! I worked to hard and long on the spells that finally lead to the discovery of Potter's home and now he is not here!"

"My Lord, if I may?" Lucius knelt down at the Dark Lord's feet, waiting for permission to speak further.

"Speak, Lucius."

"I believe, my Lord, that I have the answers you seek."

"How would you know the answers, Lucius? Do you know why Potter is not here? Why did you not tell me sooner?" The Dark Lord placed his hand firmly on the top of Lucius' head.

"No, my Lord, I do not know why Potter is not here or his current location. I simply have suspicions as to who may have tipped them off." Lucius held his breath and waited. He would either be asked to explain more of what he thought or he would be swiftly punished for assuming to know something the Dark Lord did not.

"Rise, Lucius."

Lucius rose to his feet and looked toward the Dark Lord, trying to avoid eye contact without making it obvious.

"Tell me more, Lucius."

With sinking dread, Severus prepared himself for the worst and waited for Lucius' words to condemn him to torture or death. He could not Apparate away, for that simple act would prove his guilt. He would stand and face any accusations thrown his way and hope to only be tortured to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord.


	6. Severus Liberated

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Sorry this chapter has taken so long.

**Chapter 5: Severus Liberated**

"Potter, you look sick. You could probably use that drink, yes?" Malfoy stood and went to the liqueur cabinet.

"I don't drink, Malfoy." Harry sat staring into the fireplace.

"I'm not talking about getting falling down drunk; just something to take the edge off."

"Go to hell."

"Now, Potter, that's no way to treat a fellow school mate; a comrade." Malfoy began to pour Harry's drink, filling the glass only half-way.

"Comrade?" Harry asked incredulously, "You've got to be kidding. Enemy is more like it."

"However you want to look at it, Potter." Malfoy approached Harry holding out the drink he'd poured.

Harry continued to gaze into the hearth, ignoring Draco and the drink he offered. Eventually, Draco resigned to placing the drink on the small table next to Harry's chair.

"Fine, Potter. Continue to be a whiney, irritating little shit! I'm done being nice." Draco refilled his drink once again and quickly downed it. Slamming his glass on a nearby table he turned and glared at Harry.

Draco soon found that glaring at Harry was not very entertaining. Retaking his seat in front of the fire, Draco leaned back and crossed his legs. They both sat in silence, staring at the flames for what felt like hours, when in fact it had only been a few minutes.

Harry was finding it very difficult to remain quiet. His heart was pounding and he could feel the blood rushing through his veins. He couldn't believe he was sitting here, in silence, in front of a warm fire, and sipping drinks with Draco Malfoy; never mind the fact that he wasn't partaking of his own drink. The fact that Malfoy had written the letter that was sent to him did not help calm him, either. Malfoy had to know what was going on. Harry decided to sap the other boy out of any knowledge he had.

"So, Malfoy, how long have you been hanging out here with Snape? I had no idea that you were such a teacher's pet."

"I've been here all summer, if you must know."

"Why?" Harry continued to stare into the fire, trying his best to pretend that he wasn't curious as to Malfoy's presence at Snape's. In reality, Harry was close to begging for all the information he was sure Malfoy knew. He wouldn't beg, however. He would sell his soul to the devil before he so much as begged the other boy for anything.

Draco stood and began walking the length of the wall containing the bookcase. He had a casual, nonchalant air about him as he appeared to peruse the titles. He did not appear to be inclined to answer anytime soon, so Harry decided to wait him out. He would not beg.

The seconds stretched into minutes and the only sound was the soft popping and crackling of the fire. Harry's nerves were frayed and he had no idea how much longer he could continue to sit in Malfoy's presence. He had a sickening feeling that he was most likely no longer in control of his destiny. He never had been, he knew, however, the thought that it was now completely out of his control was bothersome.

He had still not received word from Dumbledore or Mr. Weasley. He was sure that Hedwig could find him here to deliver any messages, but perhaps there were wards preventing her from finding him.

Several more minutes passed in silence and Malfoy did not return to his seat. He was still pacing the far wall and every once in awhile would take a book off one of the shelves and feign interest in its contents, only to return it to its proper place after a few minutes.

Harry sighed and settled more comfortably in his chair. He would wait it out and hope that answers would be forthcoming soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Is this true, Severus?" The Dark Lord slowly glided towards him causing him to consciously control his breathing and any other small nuances that might give him away. Lucius had made his accusations so quietly to the Dark Lord that no one else in the Dursley's living room heard what was said. Was what true? What should he say? Yes? No? Severus had no clue what Lucius had said to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord was quite aware of the fact. All of a sudden Severus was very tired and drained. This game was getting old. Being a spy, guessing what would please the Dark Lord, constantly waiting for the final blow; it was all very hard to take.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Is what true?" Severus could think of nothing better to say, refusing to confirm or deny whatever information Lucius had given just in case it would condemn him.

"Why Severus, you don't know? To think, I was under the assumption that you attended every staff meeting at Hogwarts. Why else would I have a spy in the school if he did not intend to share everything with me?" The Dark Lord was bearing down on Severus, but he managed to stand his ground.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I was unable to attend the last staff meeting. I was only serving your needs, my Lord, by making the potion you requested." Severus bowed his head hoping to appear courteous and loyal.

The Dark Lord crackled with fury. "Serve my needs! My needs would have been best served if you had gone to that infernal meeting and reported back to me that Potter would not be attending school at the start of term! If he has no plans of being present at school then he must have been taken to safety! I could have put my efforts elsewhere instead of standing in the living rooms of fucking muggles!"

The Dark Lord turned his back on Severus and approached Lucius. "I'm not sure what you hoped to gain, Lucius. It is obvious you, too, knew this information and did not share it. Atlas, perhaps you assumed that my SPY AT HOGWARTS ALREADY INFOMED ME!"

The Dark Lord spun around, pointing his wand at Severus, "I have had a feeling as of late, Severus, a sickening feeling that I've been taken for a fool by one of my own. I thought I could trust you, but it appears that is not the case." The Dark Lord took another step closer to Severus, still pointing his wand. He seemed to pause, pondering, as if he would have more platitudes, then he yelled, "AVADA K…"

Before the rest of the deadly curse could leave the mouth of the Dark Lord, Severus was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A light drizzle fell from the morning sky, landing softly on Severus' upturned face. With a heavy sigh he began the long walk up the narrow, crooked path that led to his home. He was numb, not knowing for sure what he should think or feel about what just happened. It was over. He wasn't dead and that was a good thing, but he also wasn't a spy; no longer useful. He knew this day would come eventually, he just hadn't thought it would be so soon. He knew that Draco and Potter were waiting for him and that it would be easier to do his next mission for Albus without having to answer the Dark Lord's summons. All that had happened was for the best. Still, Severus couldn't help thinking he would rather be in the service of the Dark Lord then deal with the two teenage boys currently awaiting his return.

TBC...


	7. Time to Leave

**Chapter 6: Time to Leave**

"Yes, well that would make sense, Potter, seeing how everyone knows you have no aspirations in life other than to sulk and feel sorry for yourself. Let's not even get into who you call friend."

"Right, Malfoy, and your life is so much better with those two dufus lugs you call friends."

"Well, some of us were raised knowing our station in life, therefore I have pureblooded thugs for friends. You, on the other hand, are a disgrace. Honestly, the hero of the wizarding world associating with mudbloods and giants. Disgusting, really, when you think about what that means for the future. Merlin, why don't we all just start procreating with dogs? Let all witches and wizards become mutts. Why don't we just breed out the magic, huh?"

Harry wasn't sure if Malfoy knew about his Godfather being a dog in his animagus form, but it didn't matter. That hurt. Malfoy mentioning dogs and mutts made Harry think that it was a personal attack against Sirius and against him. Harry and Draco were standing but inches apart, face to face, their hands balled into fists. Harry wasn't sure he remembered what started the fight or who, but he found he preferred arguing with Malfoy over sitting in "comfortable" silence with him waiting for someone to show up and tell him what the hell was going on.

"Malfoy, you really don't get it, do you? It's people like you that make this world unbearable and…" Harry was interrupted by a new voice entering the conversation.

"Let me tell you what I find unbearable, Potter," Snape said as he entered the room wearing a dark robe and carrying a mask that Harry easily recognized.

"When I come into my home I expect to find peace and quiet. I have a headache. I have an infernal need to hurt something or someone. I want to sit down, have a drink and perhaps even give the headmaster a call so that I can give him a scathing reminder of how much I hate him and his manipulative ways. How, in Merlin's name, he ever convinced me to agree to this asinine idea involving the two of you is beyond me. Now, Potter, what I find unbearable at this moment is your presence. LEAVE!" With that said, Severus approached the now almost empty bottle of brandy and poured himself a generous amount.

Severus swirled the contents of the glass, then took a drink. His eyes caught on Harry and widened.

"Draco, you drink too much," Severus said, without taking his eyes off of Harry. "Potter, what are you still doing here?" Severus slammed the glass onto the table and quickly picked up the brandy bottle to pour a refill.

Draco quietly made his way out of the room. Harry thought that Malfoy seemed to know where he was going. He probably had been staying here for some time and already had a room of his own. Harry, on the other hand, did not have anywhere to go, so he continued to stand there. He knew he should leave, in fact, he knew it would be better for his health, both physical and mental to go somewhere where Snape was not. However, Harry had to know whether or not the Dursley's were okay.

"Professor? Are the Dur.."

"Potter! I told you to leave!" Snape refilled his glass for the third time, emptying the brandy bottle of all its contents.

"But sir, I need to know if the Dursley's are okay." Harry waited for a reply, but it didn't come. "Sir?"

"Potter! If you do not leave this room this instant I will be inclined to use force! Now, leave!" Severus threw the brandy bottle into the fire and proceeded to retrieve another bottle from the liquor cabinet. Harry noticed that Snape's third glass of liquor was gone and he was working on a fourth. Snape's threat of using force did not sound like something Harry wanted to experience first hand. With that thought in mind and the stirrings of a "Snape Attack" on the way, Harry quickly made his way back out to the foyer.

He went to a corner in the large entryway and had a seat on the floor. This was actually more to Harry's liking. He was no longer being forced to hold conversation with Malfoy and he didn't have to listen to Snape and his platitudes of hate. With those thoughts in mind, Harry leaned his head back to rest on the wall and closed his eyes. The answers couldn't come fast enough for him, but he would rather await those answers alone and in silence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. He reached for his glass and quickly downed the contents for the fifth time. Reaching into one of the many pockets of his robe he pulled out a vial and stared at it. He took a seat and tried to relax under the natural calmly effects of the alcohol.

Today had been hell. First, being told that he was being replaced as Potions instructor, at least for the first term of school, then being told about the ridiculous plan involving Draco and Potter and then losing his position as a spy. Well, at least he couldn't say it hadn't been a productive day, but still, he would have rather the day not have happened at all.

He knew he should firecall Albus and update him on his current status as an ex-spy, but he couldn't find the energy. Everything had gone according to plan, Lucius doing exactly what Severus and Albus knew he would. Severus had known for some time that Lucius was suspicious of him and arriving at Potter's home to find it deserted was just one more reason for Lucius to go ahead and express his thoughts to the Dark Lord.

Albus had thought Severus would be angry beyond words to find himself taken out of commission as a spy. Yet, Severus wasn't quite as upset as he even thought he would be. Yes, he wanted to be useful to Albus and the Order, but he was tired. Tired, sore, sick of the nightmares, cruciatus, and all the other lovely fringe benefits that came with serving the Dark Lord, even as a spy.

Severus opened the stopper on the vial and drank the contents. The effects of the alcohol instantly vanished. Once his head cleared he instantly started to get a headache that had nothing to do with alcohol or stress regarding his spy work. No…his headache was solely derived from the thought of spending the next few months in the close company of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Severus' first thought was that he and Potter would constantly be at each others throats. No matter how he played it, he was always at odds with Potter. He honestly didn't like the boy. At first he had had no real good reason to feel that way, but the last 5 years of teaching the brat had given the opportunity for real reasons to develop.

His next thought was even worse. He would have to listen to Potter and Draco be at odds. That will be almost unbearable. It was one thing to be actively involved in the shouting and arguing, but to not be a participant in the fight and just watch and listen would surely drive him crazy.

Severus liked Draco well enough. He had always known that the younger Malfoy had the potential to be just like his father where looks, poise, intelligence and magical ability were concerned, but he had always hoped that Draco would choose a different path other than the Dark Lords path. And he had. Well, at least Severus hoped he had. It was still yet to be seen if Draco was strong enough to actually stick to, what the boy claimed to be, his new found convictions. Severus knew what Draco would lose by choosing not to follow in his father's footsteps. Money, title, estates, parents, everything. Draco was the one that did not fully understand that he will lose everything, maybe his life, if he continues to travel towards the Light side. Aligning yourself with Albus Dumbledore was sometimes one of the most dangerous things you could do.

Placing ones self in the company of two teenage boys for a few months; Severus considered this one of the dumbest, most stupid, absolutely crazy things he could have done.

Standing from his chair and stretching his aching muscles, he slowly made his way out of the room. He would call upon Albus later. He didn't want to linger too much longer. He knew the wards protecting his home were strong, but still, why tempt fate. He would round up Draco and Potter, assure that they are ready to leave and be gone from here. It was time to leave.


	8. Sharing Secrets

I am terribly sorry this chapter has taken forever. It's not much of a chapter either. I have so many ideas for this story but I just can't find time to write. This chapter has NOT been beta'd so sorry for any mistakes. Please feel free to let me know if you see any and I promise the next chapter is soon to follow.

Chapter 7: Sharing Secrets

Draco sat in the window seat of his borrowed bedroom gazing across the countryside or what he could see of it in the pale moonlight. He hated this; the situation, the state of things…everything. Here he was, stuck with Potter for the rest of the summer and probably a few months beyond that. Draco knew he would have to tolerate Potter's company now that he had chosen his path. His "path." Yes, that is what Severus had called it.

"You must decide, Draco, what path you will take through life. No one, certainly not I, can choose that path for you," Severus had said.

"But what if I choose the wrong path?"

"Draco, there is no turning back from your choice. You must decide; Voldemort and your father, which will cause you great pain, both physically and mentally and eventually death or your own way. Turning against your father and his master may well lead to misery, as well, but it will have been your choice, your path."

"Then what's the point? If I am miserable with whatever choice I make, then what's the fucking point?" Draco had become very upset, coming to the decision that perhaps it would be best to at least stay on his father's side and not have to see the disappoint and shame that would surely fall upon him if he turned on his own flesh and blood.

Severus had become exasperated with Draco. He had known that Draco's main road block in making this kind of life altering decision was still based in the idea that Draco would only do what would benefit Draco the most. Although Severus could respect that, he was hoping the Draco could see the bigger picture.

Draco could still vividly remember the lecture that came next.

"Listen to me, Draco," Severus had said as he knelt in front of the boy sitting in a chair in front of the fire. "I cannot make this decision for you, but let me tell you something that may help."

Draco remembered staring up at Severus and seeing the sincerity and concern shining in those black orbs.

"I'll listen," Draco had whispered. Draco sat back and folder his hands in his lap. Severus seated himself in his chair once again and began to speak. It was a voice that lulled Draco into a calm state of being. He listened to every word that Severus spoke. He picked up on every emotion that came through. Every heart ache, every painful remembrance, every loss, every opportunity that got away and every regret. Then he made his decision. Still, it had been a hard decision to make, even after listening to Severus be the most open he had ever been with Draco.

Draco had, in essence, decided to go against his father, mother, heritage, and most importantly, the Dark Lord. What was done was done. He couldn't go back. Knowing that there was no returning made his decision more resolved.

So, here he sat brooding, while Potter sulked around and Severus got himself worked into a drunken snit. Just when Draco was about to contemplate whether he should shower and go to bed, go to bed and then shower in the morning, or shower tonight and in the morning, there was a knock on his door.

"Draco?" Severus opened the bedroom door and peaked in. "Are you in here?"

"Where else would I be? Hanging out with Potter?" Draco stood from the window seat and faced Severus.

Ignoring Draco's current mood, Severus stepped all the way in and looked around the room.

"Have you unpacked?"

"No, I didn't see an immediate need to do so. Why?" Draco made his way over to his trunk and flung open the lid making it hit the wall. He bent over and started removing his only remaining possessions.

"Do not unpack; you would be wasting your time. We are leaving. Have all of your things ready to go and in the foyer in 5 minutes." Severus turned to leave the room.

"Wait! What? We're leaving. I mean, I knew we were, eventually, but tonight?" Draco dropped what he was holding in his hand back into his trunk. The lid slammed closed and there was the sound of a lock clicking.

"Draco," Severus said, slightly inpatient, "I'm only saying this once. It is of utmost importance that we leave this house, this town, immediately. I will not take the time to explain my reasons to you at this moment. Now, be downstairs with your trunk and anything else you wish to take with you in 5 minutes." Severus spun on his heel, robes billowing around his ankles, and left the room.

Draco knew the house was heavily warded, fidelius charm and all, so he didn't understand the immediate need. However, Draco usually did what his superiors told him, so he did a quick once over of his borrowed bedroom, shrunk his school trunk, grabbed his robe, made sure he had his wand and headed to the foyer. All of that in 45 seconds, Draco thought proudly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Potter!" Severus yelled on his way down the stairs. "Potter, did you hear me?" He found Harry sitting in the same spot he was in when he went upstairs, on the floor in the foyer.

"Every word," Harry said without opening his eyes to give Snape his full attention.

"Do not be impertinent with me, Potter. If we were at school I would be taking points and assigning detention," Severus said as he walked back into the library.

"Well, were not at school, so there," Harry mumbled, more to himself then anyone else.

"I heard that!" Snape emerged from the library clutching a few books in his hands. He stood and stared at Harry for a few seconds and then turned and headed back upstairs. He was halfway up when he turned around.

"Potter, be ready to depart in five minutes. I will be leaving with or without you."

Draco came down the steps at that moment.

"Actually, Severus, four minutes. You see, one minutes ago you told me we would leave in…"

"Draco," Severus interrupted, "I know what I said. Make sure Potter is ready to go when I get back." With that, Severus continued up the stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus quickly made his way to the closet in his bedroom. Kneeling down, he reached all the way to the back and pulled towards him a small wooden box. He grabbed the contents and stuffed them into the one and only luggage bag he would be taking with him, something medium sized that could easily be slung over his shoulder. The item he removed from the box could be vital later and he refused to leave it behind.

Severus went through the dresser one last time looking for anything he might have missed. He was on his way to the bathroom to give it a once over, when he stopped dead in his tracks. His breath caught, his heart beat was pounding in his ears and he couldn't move for all the galleons in the world. He felt it, knew it to the core of his soul, his wards had been breeched.

There were a few Death Eaters that had been to his home in an attempt to keep up appearances as a true follower. Those fellow minions had always been allowed access by floo, when Severus allowed it and had the connection open. This breech in his wards was not the floo coming to life, this was an invasion.

Severus started to breath again and quickly left his bedroom. They had to leave now! The fidelius charm had failed. His secret keeper had either given up the secret or was dead. Severus wasn't sure which reason hurt the most.


	9. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

"Where's this Portkey going to take us? Uh, you see, I um have this thing about…,"

"Oh, for sweet Merlin! Spit it out, will you," Draco huffed as he hastily grabbed the middle of an old rusted candlestick.

"Potter, just touch the damn thing so we can leave!" Severus clutched the candlestick directly above Draco's hand.

Harry was still standing a few feet away, not wanting to be tricked into or forced to touch the cursed candlestick. Since the Triwizard Tournament he had suffered from Portkey phobia, or at least that's what Harry called it; a phobia. He refused to touch the thing until he knew where it was going to take him.

"Listen, just tell me where it will take me, assure me that I will be safe, and I'll touch it." Harry took another hasty step away from his professor and Malfoy. He was still unsure whether he could trust the two wizards. Where was Dumbledore? Why was he here with Snape? How did Malfoy play into all of this? None of his questions had been answered and Snape wanted him to touch a damn Portkey along with Draco Malfoy and be swirled away to some unknown location. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Severus dropped his hand from the candlestick and turned to face Harry.

"Potter, so help me, if you do not get your imbecilic little arse over here right this moment and touch this damn candlestick, I will hit you over the head with it and then Portkey you away. It would be a much more pleasant trip and arrival if you were unconscious!"

"Where will it take me?!" Harry yelled, as he backed up another step. His breathing was starting to become erratic. He mentally tried to calculate what the effect of a Snape Attack and Portkey phobia combined would have on him. Before he could ponder that any further Snape began to advance on him.

"POTTER! I am losing my patience. Someone has breached the wards to the boundaries of my property and you want to stand here and whinge on about where a Portkey will take us? It's another place, somewhere not here with murderers and psychopaths. Now come on!"

Harry was loathed to admit that he would rather stick with Snape and Malfoy, even though he felt they fell into the murderers and psychopath category, then to await a horde of Death Eaters. Not feeling quite right about the whole affair, Harry hastily took out his wand and held it tightly in his right hand. He slowly approached Snape, Malfoy and the candlestick. As he reached out and touched the Portkey and felt the sudden pull from the middle of his body he quickly surmised that once he arrived he would have his wand at the ready and try his best to end up with the candlestick too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry landed in an undignified heap on what appeared to be a soft rug. Quickly getting to his feet and with his wand held out in front of him, Harry began to turn in a slow circle. He could see that Malfoy and Snape were already doing the same minus the wands. They did not seem to be concerned with any impending danger and looked to be only curious about their location.

It was only as Harry began to look around that he began to get a sick feeling in his stomach. The room he was standing in looked horrifically familiar. He was in a living room that he had seen many times before; one that he had hoped to never see again. It was appalling, dreadful, and terrible. It was…

"This is my house!" Harry spun to face Snape.

"This is my house! I just left here a few hours ago. You!" Harry spun to face Draco, "You said that my house was under attack! What the hell are we doing here?" Harry couldn't believe that the Portkey took them to the Dursleys. How was that safe if it was just under attack a few hours ago?

"Potter," Severus turned to face Harry. "If you would shut up for one second I will explain everything to you."

"Well, that's rich! Explain. I've been asking both of you to explain things all day. Nothing has been explained! I want explanations and I want them now! Why the hell is Draco fucking Malfoy writing me a letter and telling me to pack my things! Why is some damn house-elf Apparating me away to my hated fucking potions professor! Why haven't I heard anything from Professor Dumbledore? Why…"

Before Harry could finish his tirade he found himself slammed against the Dudley portrait covered wall and Snape in his face so close that Harry had to actually look up to see his eyes.

"If. You. Would. Shut. Up. I. Will. Explain. Is English your second language, Potter?" Severus backed up a few paces but continued to stare at Harry. "I will also no longer tolerate you speaking to me in such a disrespectful manner. If your behavior continues to be appalling then you will face consequences that you will not like. House points cannot be taken so I will be forced to come up with some other punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry stood there breathing heavily. He knew that a Snape Attack at this moment would not help his cause, but he couldn't hold it back. He was going to hyperventilate, he just knew it. He couldn't take Snape right now. Looking at the man made him want to vomit. Sirius died because this asshole wouldn't help, wouldn't teach him occlemency properly and wouldn't stop taunting Sirius. Harry hated Snape with every fiber of his being and every ounce of his soul. He couldn't stand here and look at the man any longer. He just couldn't.

"Fuck you and fuck your explanations!" Harry quickly turned to run up the stairs, but he was stopped when someone grabbed the back of his shirt.

"I told you not to speak to me that way again. If I have to tell you one more time I swear to Merlin, Potter, you will regret it. Now quit acting like a spoilt toddler and go sit down."

With a hard shove from Snape, Harry was propelled towards the sofa. He sat down and stared at the empty fireplace with his arms crossed angrily over his chest. He knew he probably looked like the spoilt toddler that Snape had just called him, but he really didn't care at this moment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco was still standing in the same spot that they had Apparated to and didn't seem to inclined to move. That was until Snape told him to have a seat next to Harry. With mild reluctance Draco sat on the opposite end of the sofa, as far away from Harry as he could get. He knew better than to comment on Potter's emotional display, opting to remain quite and try his best to not draw Severus' attention.

"Now, if you are done with your tantrum, Potter, I will endeavor to explain to you what is going on in such a way that even your feeble excuse for a brain will have no trouble understanding."

Severus walked to the other side of the room and sat in the armchair and reluctantly looked up to face both boys. One looking mildly interested but otherwise unfazed and the other looking highly perturbed and pouty. Well, here goes nothing, he thought to himself.

"This is not your house per se. It is a replica of your house. It is very advanced spell work that makes this house look, in all respects just like your Aunt and Uncle's house. I'm sure if we were to walk outside, which we will not be doing at this time, you would find that this house is, in fact, in an entirely different part of the country then where the true house is. Are you with me, so far?"

Harry noticed that Snape looked at him when he asked that last part. Snape probably assumed that Malfoy understood perfectly and it was only Harry that would have a problem comprehending the explanations given.

"Yes, I understand. Replica. Got it." Harry continued to stare into the fireless hearth, not wanting to give Snape the satisfaction that he had Harry's rapt attention.

"Good. Then what else do you want to know? I will answer all of your questions now and I will not be so inclined to willingly answer them later." Snape sat back in the chair and crossed his legs out in front of him. Harry had never seen the man look so relaxed and calm.

"Okay, well, instead of me asking a whole bunch of questions, why don't you just tell me everything? All the things I said before, about Malfoy's letter, Dumbledore, this house and why we are all here? Just start from the beginning and don't leave anything out." Harry shrunk down into the sofa, leaning further back, as though getting comfortable for a good bedtime story.

"That's your question? Tell you everything? Potter, I am tempted to…" Severus paused, thinking it wasn't worth his time or effort at this point to come up with some witty commentary about what he'd like to do to Potter. "Fine, everything. I'm only going to explain it once, so listen carefully, I will not repeat myself." Severus leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and stared at Harry and then Draco. The telling would be quick, but he was sure that the questions to follow would be incessantly drawn out and pointless. However, there was no use in stalling, so he began to tell them both what precisely was going on.

"The Headmaster and I have suspected for some time that my days as a spy were numbered. Lucius has made some no-so-subtle comments about his suspicions and he would like nothing more than to reveal me and gain a much higher status amongst the Dark Lord's followers. At a meeting a few weeks ago, there was mention of the Dark Lord finally completing some very extensive spells he had been working on to gain access to the Dursley home. Before you ask, let me tell you that the spells he developed were only possible due to the blood that you gave him during that fiasco called the Triwizard Tournament."

Severus stopped talking then, trying to figure out how to proceed. Potter looked a little pale since the mentioning of his blood being given to the Dark Lord.

"Knowing that the Dark Lord planned to attack your home, we decided to remove your family. They have been sent to a safe house where they will wait for some time before being moved to a new permanent residence in another part of England; similar to the witness protection program that muggle authorities use at times. You, on the other hand, could not go with your relatives, so we had to decide what to do with you."

Harry sat up at that part, looking a little indigent. "Gee, thanks. Make me sound like a stray puppy."

"A mutt, more like," Draco chimed in.

"Malfoy, if you don't shut-up, I'm going to hex…"

"If you both don't cease your bickering I will considered my explanations complete." That immediately quieted both boys. As much as Draco wanted to claim that he was indifferent and at ease with his current situation, he was in fact quite concerned. Harry and Draco both sat expectantly waiting for more.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we had to find somewhere for you to go. With your relatives in hiding we feared that the Ministry would attempt to get their hands on you. We couldn't let that idiot Fudge have that kind of control. Since I would be ousted as a spy, Hogwarts is not particularly safe for me. Hogwarts has also not proven to be a safe haven for you either, Potter. The Dark Lord sticking out of the back of Quirrell's head, a Death Eater polyjuiced as Moody, the final task of the tournament, there is more than enough evidence to show that you are not safe at school. That put both of us in the same situation, needing somewhere to hide."

Severus stopped to take a deep breath and to collect his thoughts. In the process of organizing what he wanted to say, Harry spoke up again.

"All those things you mentioned happened to me prior to last year, yet I was allowed to attend for fifth year. That doesn't make sense." Harry looked at Snape waiting for him to explain. After a short pause, Snape continued.

"I suppose that is true, however, in a way the Dark Lord was able to attack you through your mind while at school last year. He could, in fact, do that regardless of where you were, but the point is Hogwarts did not protect you even from that. The Headmaster decided the best course of action was to remove you from school and start training you in the areas that are truly going to be required to win this war. That left us with the task of…"

"Well, I agree with that," Harry interrupted again. "I mean, why should I be learning how to read tea leaves and making nasty potions when I should be concentrating on defensive and offensive stuff."

"Potter, if you believe that potions is not a valuable area to learn when it comes to winning a war, then you are even a bigger idiot than I originally thought. Now, stay silent until I finish speaking and then you can make all the asinine comments that you want."

Harry resumed sulking on the sofa, while Severus stood to stretch his legs. He began pacing in front of both boys.

"The Headmaster and I though the best solution to our problem was to find a safe place to hide and train. So, here we are in a muggle town in another country. Headmaster Dumbledore assured me that we would be safe here as long as we are smart about it. In other words, no running around the neighborhood spouting at the top of your lungs that you are the Boy Who Lived."

Harry rolled his eyes at the insinuation that he would do something so stupid as that. He did, however, have several questions that Snape had not answered.

"What about magic? Won't any magic we do be detected?"

"No, this house is very similar to Grimmauld Place. Any magic we do within the wards of this residence will go undetected." Snape stopped pacing and stared straight at Harry. "Do you have any further questions, Potter, otherwise I'm going to go see about the potions lab that I have been told is in the basement."

"Well, yeah, I have questions! What the hell is Malfoy doing here for starters?"

"That is none of your business, Potter." With that Snape turned to leave the room.

"Wait! You said you would explain everything. Well, to me that includes explaining why someone who has hated me for five years, someone who is one day going to own his own little set of Death Eater robes is here with me while I train to defeat that piece of shite his father worships. I have a right to know why he is here!"

"Draco can explain that to you." Snape turned to leave again.

"So, this is it?" Harry stood from the sofa and approached Snape. "It has finally come down to this? I'm done with school, I can't see me friends, right? My friends can't come here, can they?"

"No." Snape just stood there solemnly staring at Harry.

"No school, no friends. Okay, so we're training me up for war. The world really does expect me to kill him?" Harry asked the question in a doubtful way, hoping Snape would refute his question. _No, no, Potter, you aren't expected to kill him, you have misunderstood completely._ Snape didn't say that, though.

"It is your fate, Potter."

"I know it is, but can't I see my friends, write them or something, before dooms day gets here?"

Severus let out a long sigh, not one born of frustration, but instead like a man who was about to say something he regretted having to say, "Potter, you do realize that having your friends close to you is a distraction for you and a danger for them. Also, our current situation may be short lived, it all depends on the Ministry's actions and those of the Dark Lord. This is the best place to be right now. That may change."

"Right, okay. So, we stay here, we train, we wait for word from Professor Dumbledore or the Order? I can do that for now, but if too much time passes I'll need to know what's happening on the other side of things. Does that make sense?"

"It does. Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to see to. Both of you should explore the house. The floor plan should be familiar to you Potter, but there may be some differences in the contents of the house. We do not have access to a house-elf, so we will need to attend to our own meals and the cleaning. I know that will be a stretch for you Draco, so good thing we have Potter." That being said, Severus spun around and headed towards the basement door.

Harry and Draco stared in the direction that Severus just went, neither knowing what to say or do. All Harry could think at that moment was that he was treated like a house-elf when he lived with the Dursley's and now it looked like the same would still be true. Although, now that he thought about it, Snape and Malfoy wouldn't have a way of knowing he had been treated horribly by his relatives. They both probably assumed he could do all of the cooking and cleaning simply because he had been raised by Muggles.

"Well, Potter," Draco said, sneering at him, "I get first pick of the bedrooms." Draco turned and headed up the stairs. Harry's thoughts shifted to his bedroom at the real Dursley house. Would this house have locks on the bedroom door? Would this house have a cupboard under the stairs that still contained broken little toy solders that Harry used to play with when he was small?

Harry looked around again at all of the photos of Dudley on the living room wall. Those photos didn't have to stay, did they? The Dursley's weren't really here. Harry walked over and took down a photo of Dudley around the age of three. He was holding a lollipop in one hand and a balloon in the other. Harry had always hated this particular photo. Harry wasn't given a balloon or lollipop and Dudley was given both. It was a photo that represented his entire childhood.

Anger started to swell in Harry's heart and he began taking photo frames off the wall and letting them smash to the floor. He may have to live here with Snape and Malfoy, but he'd be damned if he would live here looking at photos of his obese, bully of a cousin.


	10. Petrificus Totalis!

Chapter 9: Petrificus Totalus!

"Potter! What are you doing?"

Upon hearing Snape enter the room, Harry froze, his arm extended above his head holding a frame that had a picture of Dudley wearing his Smelting's uniform. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Harry let the frame he was holding fall from his grasp and it crashed to the floor, glass shattering everywhere.

"It looks to me as if you are destroying personal property." Snape took a step closer and that is when Harry realized his professor had his wand out. Although the wand was not pointed at him, Snape looked like he was ready for battle all the same.

"Personal property? Are you kidding me? You said this wasn't REALLY their house. So, these pictures aren't REALLY theirs either. Its bad enough I have to live here with you and that ferret faced Death Eater wannabe. I draw the line at having to look at my whale of a cousin!" Harry took another frame off the wall and forcefully threw it to the floor.

Snape raised his wand arm and aimed at Harry. "Do that again, Potter, and you will regret it. Now, I believe I have given you enough warnings about talking to me with disres…." Harry let another frame crash to the floor. "That's it Potter. You can't say I didn't warn you."

With a soft spoken incantation Snape let his wand arm fall. Harry stood there for a moment not really understanding what spell Snape had cast. At first it appeared that his professor had changed his mind and had not cast at all. Harry found that unlikely though.

When Harry went to say as much, he quickly realized what had been done to him. He couldn't speak. Not a word or whisper could be heard when Harry tried to produce sound. Furious, Harry started to throw more pictures to the floor. He only had about four frames left and quickly finished them off. Well, that was fun, Harry thought, but he wanted more. He turned and saw the mantle above the fireplace. More pictures of Dudley. Dudley and his first day of school, Dudley at a carnival, Dudley riding a pony and on and on it went. Dudley, Dudley, Dudley!

Harry swiftly took off in the direction of the mantle. He would see this job done and then worry about the mess. His mind was set on rage and destruction, his lack of voice forgotten. He knew that Snape wouldn't leave him voiceless forever; he couldn't defeat Voldemort without a voice.

At no time did Harry stop to ponder the cause of his uncontrollable anger. Was it the death of his godfather? Was it having to live with Malfoy and Snape? Or was it all the years of living with the Dursleys? And that was the kicker, wasn't it? Being forced to live in a replica of the Dursley home just proved to Harry that Dumbledore had no idea what Harry went through during his life with his aunt and uncle. Harry supposed it was possible that Dumbledore had known all along and just didn't care. He really needed to find out if there were locks on the bedroom door upstairs. That would be very telling.

Having reached the fireplace mantle, Harry grabbed the first frame, turned and threw it against the far wall. It came very close to hitting Snape in the head and perhaps that is why Harry suddenly found himself stiff as a board and toppling over onto the floor.

Great! Just what he needed. A good, strong, _Petrificus Totalus!_

Harry stared at the ceiling, unable to move or speak. Snape came into focus, leaning over slightly to stare down at him.

"Potter, believe me when I tell you that you will stay exactly as you are until I have finished speaking. When I am done speaking, I will cancel both spells and you will be free to clean up this mess and retire to your room for the evening. I would ask you if I am making myself clear, but as you cannot move or speak, that would be pointless."

Snape moved out of Harry's vision and took a seat in the same chair he had occupied early. Harry couldn't help the funny thought that Uncle Vernon's chair had already claimed Snape as its' new master. Snape began to speak even though Harry could not see him. This, to Harry, seemed somewhat creepy, almost as if it was the voice of God or some other deity.

"I know that you are not happy with your current situation. You would rather be at school, skimming by in all of your classes, breaking rules and keeping company with your equally annoying two best friends. However, that is not an option. You and I are, in fact, stuck in the same difficult position of not being able to do what we want."

Snape took a long pause and Harry began to wonder if that was all the man was going to say. Surely not, but the silence continued. Harry was starting to get worried that he had indeed been left in the room alone when Snape began speaking again.

"I know that you do not like me and I don't really care. I know that you do not like Draco Malfoy and again I do not care. What I do care about is doing what the Headmaster has sent me here to do, to train you in more important matters. Rather than being at school learning the normal sixth year curriculum; whatever horrendous being Professor Hagrid would have introduced you to, whatever plant Professor Sprout would have had you replanting and whatever your normal required time in Madam Pomfrey's care would have been, instead you will be with me."

"The Headmaster has given me a detailed outline of everything he would like for you to learn. We can go over that at another time when you can find yourself in control of your emotions. I will not start something so important when you are clearly acting like an imbecilic child."

There was another long pause, when again Harry thought his professor might be finished talking. Again, he was wrong.

"There is one more thing that you should know. Draco is here for far different reasons than your own. Reasons, for which, if he would like for you to know he will share with you. However, since he must be here, it would only make sense to give him the same training that you will be receiving. There is no reason to have him idly observe while you are learning advanced magic. The bickering between the two of you will quickly drive me insane. Therefore, I will not tolerate it. Do I make myself clear? The two of you at each others throats will only earn you my wrath. Trust me, you do not want that."

Harry could hear Snape standing and walking towards him. His professor came into view again. "I will now cancel both spells. You will be able to speak again and move. If one foul, disrespectful word comes out of your mouth, you will find yourself mute for an entire week. I should have you repair the mess you made and hang the pictures of your cousin back where they belong, but as I do not wish to look at his spoilt, cherub face either, you may discard everything. I will see you in the morning, Potter."

Snape disappeared from Harry's view, the minute he did both spells were cancelled. Harry found that he could move again if he wished. However, he stayed where he was, staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything that Snape had said. It was disconcerting to learn that he would not only be living with Malfoy, but learning right along side him with Snape as their teacher.

Harry pushed himself to his feet and looked around the living room. It was a mess. He had done a fine job of destroying almost all the frames in the room, as a few on the mantle had survived. He took his wand and quickly cleaned up all of the glass, frames and pictures. He put it all in the trash in the kitchen. Not wanting to be tempted into another frame breaking session, he took the rest of the pictures from the mantle and placed them in the trash as well.

Once everything was cleaned up Harry decided there was nothing else to do but go to his bedroom. He started the short trek up the stairs, his bag slung over his shoulder, wondering if there would really be locks on his bedroom door in the replica Dursley house.


	11. Truth Serum

Chapter 10: Truth Serum

"So, what's wrong with Potter?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Severus reached up to pull down a vial of asphodel root and then turned back to the cauldron already simmering on a low flame.

"What do I mean? Are you serious? He was destroying the living room and now he's at work on that horrid bedroom of his!" Draco threw up his hands as he was talking, exasperated that Severus might truly not know what he was referring to.

Severus kept his attention on the potion in front of him but continued to speak to Draco. "Potter did not destroy the living room. He was simply redecorating. An improvement, if you ask me, getting rid of the plethora of photos of that spoilt looking cousin of his."

"Yeah, okay, maybe destroyed was too harsh a word, but what he is doing to his bedroom could definitely not be construed as redecorating. Granted, I did take the better room. I mean out of the two that were left after leaving you the master bedroom. You won't like it though; all floral prints and throw pillows. Anyway, I took the bigger of the other two rooms. I vanished most of the items in it. It looked like a bunch of broken toys and Muggle things. Anyway, you better get upstairs." Draco turned and left the makeshift potions lab. He knew that Severus would probably take a few minutes to finish his potion or put it in a stasis before he made his way upstairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus completed the last step on the potion he was brewing, cleaned up all of his supplies and made his way back to the main floor. He went through the kitchen and noticed that most of the cabinets and counter tops were bare of all essential food stuffs. Well, that would have to be remedied as soon as he could get around to it, Severus thought to himself. He made his way to the stairs that led to the second floor and noticed the noise emanating from above for the first time. It sounded vaguely like hammering with a little profanity thrown in.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Severus wouldn't normally ask such a question if it was obvious what one was doing, but truthfully he had no clue. Potter was kneeling on his knees in the hallway banging a hammer against the door jam.

"What does it look like?"

"Don't get inpertinent with me! Answer the damn question." Severus walked up behind Harry, trying to better observe what was going on. If he wasn't mistaken, and he rarely was, it looked as though Potter was trying to remove something that had been adhered to the door.

"I'm removing the locks from the door. There were four of them and I'm on the last one. I couldn't find a screwdriver, so I thought a hammer would do just fine." Harry went back to banging away on the last lock.

"Totally forget you're a Wizard, Potter?" Malfoy said as he leaned against the wall further down the hallway. "You know that stick of wood in your back pocket? If you hold it, wave it around and say the right words you would have been done long before now and I wouldn't have to listen to this infernal rack."

Having finally knocked the last lock loose, Harry stood and faced Malfoy. "Now that I'm done with the locks, Malfoy, come here and I'll start in on your face. God knows it could use some work."

"That will be enough threats of bodily injury with hardware, Potter. Hand over the hammer." Severus held out his hand and waited expectantly. Surprisingly, he had to wait longer than he thought, but eventually Potter handed the tool over.

"Explain. Now." Severus waited for a response and what he got was not what he expected. Or, perhaps after the day they'd had, it was exactly what he expected.

"Sod off. I don't have to explain anything to you." Harry turned to go into his bedroom but Severus had other ideas. He had had enough. He knew that Potter's behavior was not normal, considering the Ministry fiasco and the death of his Godfather. However, he knew he had to get it under control so the three of them could co-exist and do the things they were sent here to do.

"Potter, have a seat in your room, I will be back in one moment." Harry walked into the room and slammed the door shut. Severus turned to go down the stairs when he notice Draco making his way to Potter's room. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I thought if you were going to go get some sort of torturing device or painful potion to give Potter, then I could sit in. The evenings entertainment, so to speak." Draco looked pleased that there might be some amusement about to ensue.

"You are quite mistaken, Draco. In fact, Potter's acting out has very little to do with you. I will deal with it without your involvement. I suggest you go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day." Severus continued down the stairs when Draco called after him.

"Uh, Severus?" Draco had walked a few feet closer to his professor worrying his lip with his teeth as he went.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Did my father…um..did he really do it? Did he really rat you out to the Dark Lord?"

Severus took a minute to study Draco. For all of Draco's recent revelations and decisions, Severus knew the boy still loved his father. He also knew that it was going to be very difficult to keep Draco under his influence. The boy would start to miss his family and friends and when that time came Severus knew he would have his work cut-out for him.

"Draco, your father did exactly what we assumed he would."

Draco looked down at the floor, suddenly finding it difficult to look Severus in the eyes. "So, that's a yes, then?"

"Yes, Draco."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry sat on his bed awaiting his fate. He knew he had been acting out, acting irrational, but he couldn't help it. There was so much anger built up inside of him. Losing Sirius, learning of the prophecy, being shipped off to Snape's, hanging out with Malfoy, living in a replica of the Dursley house and now learning that he would be living with Snape and Malfoy. It was just all too much. God! The Dursley house was the kicker though. Dumbledore must really not give a shit about Harry or seriously did not know about his mistreatment by the Dursleys. Perhaps the Headmaster knew that the relationship with his relatives wasn't the best, but had no real idea about the cupboard, the locks, the choirs and everything else the Dursleys put him through.

Harry knew he had to get himself under control and take advantage of the training Snape was offering to give him. On the other hand, Harry knew from experience that Snape was an awful teacher and that if this turned out to be similar to the Occlumency lessons, then he had little hope of really learning anything.

There was a slight knock at the door and Snape was stepping through. He closed the door and drew his wand. Harry knew that Snape was capable of hexing him again and he braced himself for whatever was coming. Surprised that Snape only put up a silencing charm seemed to relax Harry a little, until he began to imagine why the professor would need to silence noise to outside listeners. Okay, so Snape was going to torture him and didn't want to upset Malfoy with all of the screaming. Malfoy would probably enjoy Harry's torture. Surely Snape knew that.

Snape made his way to the small desk, pulled out the chair and sat facing Harry. "So, this is your room?"

"Yeah."

"There were locks on the outside of your bedroom door?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Harry thought about the answer to that. His professor seemed pretty calm at the moment and that puzzled Harry. He didn't want to set the man off, knowing that Snape would hex him if given a good enough reason, but he also didn't want to answer that particular question or any other questions that Snape might have about his time with the Dursleys. He should have played it cool and not let on that he was extremely bothered to be in this house. He should have never destroyed the Dudley pictures or broken the locks on his bedroom door. Dead giveaway, that there was something wrong, if there ever was one.

"Um…the…um…the Dursley's like to lock my room when I'm away at school so Dudley won't snoop around in here." There! That sounded plausible to Harry.

"Do you take me for an idiot, Potter? You clearly hate your cousin, so if your aunt and uncle put locks on your bedroom door to keep your things safe from the cousin you hate, why then would you destroy the locks? It seems to me that you would be glad of the locks and you were clearly destroying them as if you couldn't stand another second of their existence. The truth this time. Why were there locks on your bedroom door?" Severus toyed with the wand in his hand and waited.

Harry was pressing his hands into the mattress, leaning over the edge to look down at his shoes. Why would there be locks on the outside of a door other than to keep something inside or keep someone from getting in. The 'keep someone from getting in' excuse didn't fly and now he was left with the other option.

"They put…um…okay, see, it's like this. Dudley..."

"Enough! No more lies, Potter. Why were there locks on your door?" Snape was now working up to anger and Harry tried to rack his brain for a good lie. He was also doing everything he could to not look the professor in the eyes so that the master Legilimens could not see the truth.

Apparently, Harry waited too long in replying because all of a sudden a small potions vial was slammed onto the desk.

"That is Veritaserum. You will answer my questions to my liking or I will administer that potion." Snape pointed to the vial.

"You can't do that! That's illegal! Dumbledore would never stand for that."

"Yes I can, yes it is and yes he will. At this point Headmaster Dumbledore has given me leave to do as I please in order to secure your cooperation. Your training is of utmost importance and anything that is in the way of that training being effective will be dealt with. This is the last time I will ask this question. Why were there locks on your bedroom door?"

"You can't be serious," Harry asked in a panicked voice. "If I don't answer your questions to your satisfaction, you're going to force Veritaserum down my throat?"

"It seems we finally have an accurate understanding of the situation. Now quit stalling and answer the question, Potter."

"Fuck you! This is shit! I see Cedric Diggory killed, I help Voldemort get a new body, I get my godfather killed, I learn about some fucking prophecy that says I'm the only one who can kill that arse-hole Voldemort, and now you want my deep dark secrets? You want to know about locks? You want to know about why I hate my cousin? You want to know about why they hated me? Fine." Harry reached over and grabbed the vial of clear, odorless potion and removed the dropper. "Three drops right?" Harry quickly administered three drops of Veritaserum and waited for the potion to do its magic.

Harry felt the effects almost immediately. His mind became somewhat foggy and his body felt a little like it was floating, or maybe it was that he was just really, really calm. He waited for the questions to start coming and when they didn't he looked at Snape. His professor was sitting there staring at him but he didn't say anything for the longest time.

"I do not want to know your deep dark secrets, Potter. I simply wanted to know why there were locks on your door. If the answer to that question is considered deep and dark, and too disturbing for you to answer that is not my problem. Now, tell me, why are there locks on the outside of your bedroom door."

"To keep me locked in." Harry couldn't believe he had said it, but he was unable to control his tongue under the potions influence. Snape probably made this particular batch himself and Harry was sure that it was made without flaw.

"Excuse me?"

Harry repeated himself. "To keep me locked in."

"Why?"

"They hated me. They were scared of magic. They hated magic. They hated my parents. They ha…"

"That's enough, Potter."

There was a long pause that seemed to stretch for eternity. Harry sat looking at his professor wondering why Snape wasn't taking this opportunity to throw questions at him faster then he could answer them. Wasn't this Snape's chance to humiliate him beyond anything the professor had done to Harry in the past?

"Potter, do not leave this room tonight. If you were to encounter Draco under the influence of Veritaserum, I will not be responsible for what might happen. Go to bed and we will discuss this in the morning."

Harry watched in stunned silence as Snape left the room, closing the door behind him. That was it? One humiliating question was all Snape was going to ask? Harry didn't wait long before changing into pajamas and climbing into bed. Best to try to sleep, or pretend to anyway, before Snape changed his mind and came back.


End file.
